Dorobo Neko
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Spoiler chapitre 560


A lire seulement si vous êtes au courant pour les événements du chapitre 560.

"Prends ça! C'est la clé des menottes de ton frère !"C'est ce que Boa Hancock dit au pirate Monkey D Luffy, qui se précipitait pour sauver son frère, Portgas

Le jeune garçon, fou de joie, avait enlacé sa bienfaitrice, qui faillit s'évanouir

Mais comment avait-elle réussi à se procurer cette clé ? L'avait-elle volée ? Si c'est le cas, nous, les fans de Luna, sommes terriblement outragés ! Car en matière de vol (et spécialement de clef), il n'y a qu'une seule et unique championne ! Pour rétablir cette vérité, voici venir un courte fic sur ce qui devrait (ou aurait dû) arriver

Petite précision : Cette fic a été écrite juste après la sortie du chapitre 560. Je ne sais rien de ce qui arrivera par la suite et donc, si vous lisez cette histoire quelques semaines/mois après que je l'aie postée, les événements ne vont certainement pas correspondre.

* * *

**_Dorobo Neko_**

La bataille faisait encore rage, à MarineFord. Sengoku se battait d'égal à égal contre Barbe Blanche, tandis que Garp venait de s'évanouir, suite aux coups puissants de son petit-fils. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le regarda un instant, désolé, avant de l'allonger par terre et de courir vers son frère, qui n'avait, maintenant, plus de grades autour.

"Luffy ! J'espère que tu ne l'as pas tué, au moins !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste évanoui." Il s'était penché et essayait tant bien que mal de débarrasser son frère de ses menottes, avec la clef que lui avait donné Boa. Et malgré qu'il était demi-inconscient suite au combat acharné qui venait d'avoir lieu, malgré qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter de plus en plus sous l'effet du kairosuke, il s'acharnait à vouloir enlever ses maudites menottes, mais rien…

Il était sur le point de s'évanouir sous le regard effrayé de son ainé quand un bruit assourdissant –encore plus assourdissant que les bruits qui l'entouraient- se fit entendre : Les yeux à demi clos, il distingua une forme gigantesque : on dirait qu'un bateau venait se s'écraser à quelques mètres de l'échafaud.

" Luffy !" cria une voix de jeune fille

"Oi, Luffy!" Appela un homme d'une voix grave

"Luffyyyyyy! Yokatta! Tu es vivant!" pleura un enfant -à en juger par sa voix-

Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il sentit ses forces lui revenir, et, en quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé à côté d'une demoiselle aux cheveux oranges et d'un jeune homme au long nez. Il avait les larmes aux yeux

" Minna ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis tellement content! J'étais vraiment inquiet ! dit-il en serrant ses amis-tous ses amis- contre lui (1)

" On parlera de ça plus tard. Dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi Ace est toujours en haut ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à enlever ses menottes. On dirait bien que Hancock s'est trompée de clef…"

" Laisse-moi faire, Luffy. C'est certainement le bouddha qui a la véritable clef. Je vais te la rapporter tout de suite! Ou est-il ?"

" Il se bat contre ShiroHige, à côté du Moby Dick. Il a réussi à l'emmener là-bas"

" Le gros bateau en forme de baleine? Bien !" chuchota-t-elle avant de partir à toute allure, suivie de près par un Sanji en mode love-love

"Nami-swaan, attends-moi ! ça risque d'être dangereux !"

" Non, ne viens pas ! Si je suis seule, j'arriverai à ne trop pas me faire remarquer!" cria-t-elle au loin

Et Sanji, tout triste, lui obéit

" Est-ce que ça va aller, Luffy?" demanda Robin, qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son capitaine

"Oui, ce sont juste les contrecoups de la bagarre contre grand-père" épondit-il, haletant

" Ne t'inquiète pas! Je viens de créer un complément alimentaire vitaminé qui redonne la forme en quelques secondes!" s'exclama Chopper en lui donnant une petite pilule rose "Tiens, avale! Les effets devront se sentir dans deux minutes"

" Dis donc, captain, ou est Œil De Faucon ?" demanda Zoro

" Il est parti. On était sur le point de livrer combat quand il a décidé de partir.(2) Maintenant que j'y pense, c'es vrai que c'était assez bizarre…"

"Et tu l'as laissé filer ? Baka!"

"Eh mais je savais pas que vous alliez débarquer, moi ! Et c'était dans mon intérêt, qu'il s'en aille! Comment vous avez fait pour venir ?"

" C'est une longue histoire. Pour résumer on s'est tous subitement retrouvés à l'endroit même d'où on était partis…(3) Bon, je vais aller essayer mes nouvelles techniques sur quelques cobayes, moi. A plus"

Luffy le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres, puis il dirigea son regard vers ses autres Nakamas qui livraient bataille contre les marines, rassemblés autour du Sunny, et qui empêchaient quiconque de s'approcher de leur capitaine. Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, ils lui avaient tous terriblement manqué. Mais il y avait encore quelqu'un qui lui avait manqué encore plus, quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de la tête, même lorsqu'il était dans l'antre du démon, entrain de se battre contre les gardiens d'Impel Down, même quand il effleura la mort sous l'effet du poison de Magellan. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là, l'image qu'il vut avant de s'évanouir fut celle de Nami entrain de lui recoudre son chapeau. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou, de se remémorer ce doux souvenir..

Chopper s'était approché de lui

"Alors, tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui! Arigato!"

Et le petit renne commença à gesticuler bizarrement et à lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, de ses remerciements, alors que son visage trahissait sa joie.

Mais Luffy ne se préoccupait même pas de lui. La jolie rousse à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser était revenue, l'air plus que ravi. Essoufflée, elle lui tendit une clé.

"Voilà!"

"Arigato" son regard était beaucoup plus tendre que d'habitude, et, sans crier gare, sa main venait caresser ses doux cheveux. Nami était surprise

" Bon, j'y vais" lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'échafaud "Gomu gomu No…."

"At, attends un peu, Luffy! Je viens avec toi !"

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Pour enlever les menottes! Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul! Cette pierre t'inhibe tes forces, et il y a pleins de marines, qui grimpent pour récupérer Ace. Occupe-toi d'eux, et moi, je libère Ace, Ok ?"

"D'accord! Accroche-toi bien, alors!"

Nami s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son cou, et Luffy … rougit. Non décidément, c'était pas le moment de vibrer au rythme des battements de son cœur, qu'il sentit contre son torse. Tiens, on dirait que ses battements à lui s'accélèrent. Ah là là, c'est vraiment pas le moment de se laisser emporter. Allez, un peu d'action !

Si tôt dit, di tôt fait! Bientôt les deux mugiwaras étaient tout en haut de l'échafaud, Luffy faisant tomber tous les marines qui voulaient les atteindre à coups de Gomu Gomu No Gatling et Nami essayant de débarrasser Ace de ses menottes, et elle y arriva bientôt. Le fils caché de Roger était si mal en point qu'il faillit s'écrouler par terre, si Nami ne l'avait pas retenu

"ça va aller ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète

"Oui, merci"

"Tiens, avale" Luffy lui jeta la deuxième pilule rose que Chopper lui fournit à l'attention d'Ace." Ça va te redonner des forces"

"Merci"

Et effectivement peu de temps après qu'il l'eut avalé, le jeune homme était en pleine forme! Il vint même au secours de son frère, en faisant cramer tous ceux qui essayaient de monter.

Luffy se tourna vers Nami

"On a réussi, on dirait", soupira-t-elle

"Oui, grâce à toi"

"Mais non, mais n.."

Sa bouche s'était retrouvée emprisonnée des lèvres chaudes et aimantes de son capitaine. Il avait posé une main au bas de son dos, tandis que l'autre vagabondait joyeusement entre ses mèches. La jeune femme ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction, mais très vite, elle ne put empêcher la passion dévorante qu'elle gardait secrète au fin fond de son âme depuis le début de leur aventure de se manifester, et, tout en posant délicatement ses mains autour de son cou, elle se rapprocha d'avantage de lui et approfondit le baiser.

Et peu importe qu'ils soient au beau milieu d'un champ de combat, peu importe que tout le monde ait maintenant le regard braqué sur eux, peu importe qu'ils n'aient pas encore établi de plan pour s'enfouir(4), ils seraient toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes et réussiront à s'en sortir dans la bonne humeur, comme d'habitude.

* * *

(1) un des fantasmes de Cat :p

(2) Raison : Il s'est remémoré une parole de Shanks, ou alors, ce dernier a trouvé un moyen de lui envoyer un message. On peut aussi imaginer qu'il a une dette envers Dragon. Libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez…

(3) Je pense (et espère) que Kuma, juste avant de "mourir" sous les coups d'Iva-chan, retrouvera ses esprits et remmènera les mugis à Shabondy, ou directement à MarineFord

(4) et peu importe qu'un blondinet rouge écarlate jure de tuer le sale petit singe qi lui a volé sa Nami-swan, ou qu'une beauté fatale maudit la guenon rousse qui a ensorcelé son Luffy XD

+ Je ne sais pas si les mugis vont rester tels qu'on les a vus dans les mini-aventures, donc j'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder sur leur description.

* * *

**Lexique Japonais**

Oi = Hé

Yokatta = expression de soulagement, dans le même genre que 'Dieu merci'

Minna = Tout le monde

Arigato = Merci


End file.
